


confidential

by wingsaloof



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, M/M, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Secret Identity, Sexual Content, Strangers to Lovers, Translation, White Collar Crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/wingsaloof
Summary: While investigating a murder, Akaashi discovers more then intended about the police force he works in. In order to unveil the truth, he takes on a new identity.He doesn't consider "falling in love with a cute teacher" as a possible part of his new life.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Tendou Satori, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Goshiki Tsutomu/Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. I wish.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Confidencial](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/719170) by kozum4r. 



> the original writer of this fic is my best friend, and i'm also his beta in our native language. if you know portuguese, then please go read the original version! he's been doing a lot of progress with his writing this year, so i decided to help spread his stories to more people :>
> 
> this story was lightly inspired by the netflix series "good morning, verônica".

Akaashi sat in the living room of his old apartment, admiring the landscape of his hometown while he still was able to. He needed to leave soon. The creak of an opened door made its way to his ears, but he didn’t move. He was well aware of who his visitor was. 

“You’re not Superman.” Satori’s voice rang, drawing a chuckle out of Akaashi.

“I wish.” He finally turned around to meet his friend. “Did you get it?”

“Here it is.” An envelope made its way out of Satori’s backpack to Akaashi’s hands. “I just don’t get why you won’t be changing your last name.”

“So I won’t forget who I am…”

Upon opening it, Akaashi found his new birth certificate, as well as his new ID, branding him with a different first name. That would become his identity, his new life, and he would need to get used to it to reach where he wanted to get. With a sigh, he stepped closer to Satori and hugged him with unprecedented strength. 

“Thank you very much, Satori.”

“Don’t thank me… I just did this because I know that if I denied your request, you’d find a way to get it done anyway.” Although his words were nothing but complaints, Satori returned the gesture. Who knows when— _ if _ he would be able to hug Akaashi again.

“It’s going to be alright, don’t worry.”

“Do you know how powerless I feel knowing that I’m not able to stop you… What kind of friend am I, letting you go on a damned suicidal mission?”

“Satori, you’re one hell of a friend. Trust me.” 

“Akaashi, I’m not exaggerating… you’re sticking your head in some big deal. Way bigger than anything one could handle on their own.” He sighed, finally letting go so he could look into his friend’s eyes. “You’re the last person I want to see on my table.”

“Please, trust me. I know better than anyone what I’m getting into… You know I can’t just sit back and watch all of this unfold right under my nose.” 

By that point, around half a year had passed since Akaashi came across some dirty little police secrets. While working on the murder case of a criminal organization’s leader, he found way more than intended. It was like a bomb had gone off. He couldn’t stay still, and so, he took matters into his own hands. He would prove to the public that the institution that was supposed to protect everyone wasn’t as moral and uptight as it liked to claim. Of course, that was the same as painting a huge red target on his back, so drastic measures had to be taken. 

Akaashi Keiji supposedly died in a terrible car crash two weeks ago. The vehicle exploded, burning the corpse to the point of disfigurement. Satori Tendou, coroner, managed to identify the body through dental analysis. What no one — or almost no one — knew was that Akaashi was safe and sound, and the doctor had faked some of the information on the medical report.

The detective was ready to start over from scratch to unveil every single detail he was looking for. He would move to a neighboring town, change his name, life story and career path. And as much as Satori begged him to change his mind, Akaashi wasn’t willing to die before letting people know the truth.

From that day on, he became Akaashi Ryuji, a single, unemployed man, turning over a new leaf in a new city.

* * *

He left his old apartment around eleven, heading straight to the train station. His only luggage was a suitcase with some pieces of clothing and his laptop. If anyone asked where he was headed to, he’d say he was running away from an old life that had gone completely wrong. It was vague enough to convince any curious onlookers, and not too far enough from the truth to allow space for detachment. 

Head leaning against the train’s window, Akaashi thought about his parents, who feared so much for him when he announced he was aiming to become a criminal investigator. Ironically, he was taking the exact opposite path of what they wanted him to, but it wouldn’t bring them any disappointment. He craved for justice, after all. It was the correct thing to do. It made him miss his parents. They died at such a young age, and while Akaashi regretted that fact for years, it made his head clear up during the ride. It was like fate was smiling at him with a nod — he didn’t have anything to lose, not anymore. Nothing but his life. 

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the town Akaashi left behind, Satori was in bed. Goshiki was fast asleep against his chest, Ushijima changed clothes in a corner of the room. Satori and Ushijima had been in a steady relationship for a long time, something akin to marriage, while Goshiki had joined them not long ago.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He didn’t specify, but Satori knew very well what “it” was. “He was your best friend…”

“I think I’m not done processing it yet...” 

“Whenever you feel like it, you can talk to me. You’re aware of this, aren’t you?”

“Of course, babe, thank you.” 

Ushijima was yet another detective, working under the same department as Akaashi used to. To him, it felt quite foreign to hear his partner say he “wasn’t done processing it”, since he was the one who identified Akaashi’s remnants. Although they were best friends and it’s a fact that people react to death in different ways… Something felt off. Not only in that sentence, but in Satori’s whole behavior since the accident. He actively tried to ignore the warnings going off in his head, these were nothing but delusions. Everyone deals with grief in their own way. It changes people.

* * *

Akaashi arrived at his destination before dawn, faint moonlight shining on the station platform. It followed him on his way to his new home, a one-room apartment. It would suffice, maybe it was even more than sufficient. Despite the rush of adrenaline that should be pumping through his veins, he could only think about going to sleep. Plans had already been made for the following day, and these included grocery shopping and job hunting, even if only for appearance’s sake. His bank account had enough to support Akaashi Ryuji for a while, after all. Before diving head-first into the investigation, he’d still need a week or so to pull everything together.

And then it was game on.

Nothing in this world could stand between him and his objective. Akaashi had a fierce determination and a pledge to not let anyone, or anything, get in his way.


	2. Mirrors.

“Annoying” was Akaashi’s first thought as he opened his eyes, fighting against the light coming into the room. Sitting up, he looked at the clock, and it signalized it still was half past six. Throwing himself back onto the mattress with a huff, he set a mental reminder to buy some blinds later. Sleep wouldn’t come to him, no matter how hard he tried. 

It seemed like he had no choice but getting up. Looking around his room, a question came to his mind — what’s next? What should he do? Breakfast wasn’t an option, there was nothing to be cooked. Scrambling for frozen food in the nearby convenience store sounded depressing. No grocery stores or bakeries would be open at that hour, it was one or two hours too early. Akaashi settled for unpacking his stuff, fixing his clothes in the closet, and making the apartment look a little more like it was inhabited.

Given how little he had to his name, it all took less time than intended, even when considering the cold shower he stepped into after placing everything where it should be. For good measure, Akaashi pulled his computer up for a quick job hunt. The sooner he got rid of that, the better for his investigation, so he fired a couple of emails away.

His discoveries so far were fairly limited, just enough to be sure the police was neck-deep into a pool of corruption. Smuggling weapons, money laundering and bribing were some of the side hustles many of his colleagues engaged with in their downtime. What a bunch of hypocrites, Akaashi thought. If only it was an internal matter— it had spread beyond the police forces, seeping into the government.

A glance at his clock informed him that it was now a quarter to nine. A reasonable hour to leave his apartment. Luckily, it wouldn’t be a long trip, there was a mini market down the strret. It was all within walking distance, and it would be a good opportunity to map his neighborhood out in daylight. 

What picked his attention the most was the public telephone across the mini market. Akaashi’s feet moved faster than his brain, and so did his hands — dialing Satori’s number without thinking twice. In fact, the only thing in his mind was a prayer for his friend to pick his call up.

“Hello?” An unfamiliar voice greeted him. For obvious reasons, Akaashi didn’t reply. “Hello, who is it?”

Akaashi hung up right away, leaving the stranger in complete silence. A sigh left his lips as it dawned on him — Satori lived with two men, one of them being a detective. He couldn’t simply call his friend like that, even if it was from a public telephone. He tried to put his mind out of it, redirecting his attention to the traffic, as he made his way back to the market. There were more important things to worry about.

* * *

Once his basic needs were met, Akaashi focused again on his main task for the day. His computer, left on the kitchen counter, notified him of a new email. It was a reply to his earlier hunt, a positive reaction to his resumé. An interview to be arranged, and a hope Akaashi easing a hurdle off his back.

He didn’t have long to celebrate or bask on the feeling of relief as the doorbell’s ringing pulled him off of his thoughts. There was no shock or surprise, Akaashi was aware he would receive visitors soon. Well, a visitor. Only one person in the whole world knew his address, and that person was the reason was he decided to move to that city especifically. Standing at his entrance was Kenma Kozume, graduated in I.T., part-time hacker and trusted friend.

“Nice haircut” was his only greeting as he stepped into the apartment.

“Thanks, I did it myself.” 

“You arrived last night, right? I see you’ve already settled in.”

“Yes, it didn’t take long to unpack.”

“That’s great.” Kenma leaned over the counter, studying the cramped kitchen. “What about lunch? Do you have any plans?”

“Oh, not yet. We could grab something together, catch up on things while I’m not too deep into my project.”

“You’re aware you’re insane, right?”

“Yeah.” Akaashi smirked.   
  


* * *

The restaurant wasn’t too far off either, only a couple blocks away from home. Upon their arrival, Akaashi and Kenma discussed trivial matters over their menus. While his friend pondered over his choice of dish, Akaashi’s attention was caught by two men walking into the place.

“So, which one are you staring at?” Kenma deadpanned. “The black haired one is kind of cute.” 

“All yours… I like the other guy better.” His sights were set on silver hair and a dazzling smile. The man glanced back at Akaashi, throwing him off. How embarrassing.

A waiter saved him from being snickered at by Kenma. The whole ordeal of placing their orders pushed that guy away from his mind, and once they dived into the main topic, there wasn’t space for anything else in their conversation. Hushed words were exchanged over their plates, Akaashi sharing any new developments as naturally as possible. They were in public, after all. Attracting attention was the last thing they needed.

As soon as they were done eating, Akaashi excused himself from the table, making his way to the toilet. Keywords swirled around his head, thoughts trying to be matched to each other. A puzzle where the pieces won’t fit yet. His body had been set into automatic mode, all energy poured into his previous conversation. It was no wonder he was startled when someone greeted him, water dripping down his chin as he washed his face.

“Are you new in town?” Looking up, the mirror showed the good-looking guy from earlier standing behind him. “I’ve never seen you around… You know how small towns are, right? Everyone sort of knows each other…”

“Oh, yes, I just moved in…” Akaashi wiped the droplets away before putting his glasses on. 

“Great! Because this town isn’t really that small and I don’t think I know even half of the population.” 

“Then why did you say that?”

“I needed an excuse to catch your attention, of course.” He laughed, stealing a chuckle away from Akaashi. “I’m glad you’re really new, because if not, then that would have been super embarrassing.”

“Probably.”

“So, may I have your name?” Before Akaashi could answer, he added: “Maybe your number too, who knows? Our eyes met earlier when I arrived... maybe that’s fate bringing us together.”

“I’m Akaashi, but I’ll tell my number next time.” He smiled. “If this really is fate's doing, then we’ll meet again.” 

He didn’t allow any space for a reply, walking away as soon as he finished. Kenma was ready to leave; so was Akaashi, and he wanted to do it  _ quick _ . He couldn’t afford to run into that guy again, even if he wouldn’t leave his mind.

“You know, he chatted me up.” He commented as they walked down the street. “The guy who I was staring at.”

“I thought so. I saw him following after you when you went to the toilet.”

“What a shame, Kenma, he seems pretty nice.” Akaashi sighed. “Too bad I’m not available, I’m committed to my investigation.” 

When he teased that guy earlier, it was meant to be nothing but that: a joke. Some light flirting, at best. But the idea of meeting him again someday felt real, even if only for a second. Was their meeting only a coincidence? Well, it didn’t matter. He didn’t want to— he  _ couldn’t  _ afford to catch feelings for someone until all of that was over.


	3. All people are happy.

It had been two weeks since Akaashi settled down in that city. He had struck up a job, and his stuff was all in place, in one way or another. In regards to the investigation, he had made some progress on that front as well. After gathering the information he already had, it was time to start digging further — and thanks to Kenma’s expertise, he was now aware not only of many other names involved in the scheme but also had access to the bank accounts of some government agents. 

However, not everything was happening at the pace the detective wished for. That week, for example, he’d spend his days busy with daytime work. His cover was being a sales representative for a publishing house, so it was needed to go around schools in the district, to negotiate bulk orders of textbooks and novels for their libraries. 

His first appointment of the day was at ten, so Akaashi got up not long after seven. If he wanted extra time to work on his research, he’d need to create that time himself. Although he always lent a helping hand whenever needed, Kenma always grunted about how obsessed Akaashi was over his project — a very accurate description of his friend. Night and day, the names and pictures wouldn’t leave his mind. It was all he could think about.

* * *

He stepped into the school campus twenty minutes before the arranged hour, which landed him some extra time in the waiting room. The principal wasn’t available yet, so Akaashi decided to spend his time messaging Satori. How was he doing? How were things at work? He deeply missed his friend. They had a lot of affection for each other, even if Akaashi couldn’t say he understood Satori’s taste in men. Something about that husband of his, Ushijima, felt off. He was a weird guy, even if he wasn’t one to judge other people, but his gut feeling kept pestering him—

“So I was right!” A familiar voice echoed throughout the hallway, snapping Akaashi out of his thoughts. “Fate really is trying to bring us together.” There were no questions, that was the guy from the restaurant. Upon looking up, the detective saw his face reflected in the man’s eyes. For a moment, Akaashi felt completely lost — unsure of what to do, how to proceed. He never thought about them crossing paths again, and to be honest, he didn’t want that to happen at all.

“It seems so.” He settled for a slight, polite smile. 

“Akaashi, right?” Bright as ever, he sat down by Akaashi’s side. “I don’t think I was able to introduce myself back then. My name is Bokuto!”

“Yeah, you couldn’t. But it’s a pleasure to meet you, Bokuto.” With every word exchanged between them, Akaashi’s smile gained more and more authenticity, growing in size. That man was truly beautiful, his handsome charm leaving him breathless. He really wanted to get to know him, to allow him to come closer, but Bokuto had the worst timing possible to try to waltz into his life. 

“By the way, do you mind if I ask what brought you here today?” He giggled. “I imagined we’d come across each other anywhere in this town but here.” 

“Oh, business. I’m a sales representative, I have a meeting with the principal over some orders for the library. What about you?”

“I’m a teacher! Physical Education.” 

“Yeah, I can see that.” From what Akaashi could gather from a glance, Bokuto had quite the sturdy body, the kind that attracted all sorts of attention.

“Well, may I ask for your number once again?” 

“Yes, you may…” The detective reached for a pen in his pocket and grabbed Bokuto’s wrist, writing his number on the teacher’s hand. He would say something else if he could, but the receptionist called for him. The principal had arrived, cutting their conversation short. All he could do was hurriedly say his goodbyes as he moved on to the next room. 

He couldn’t help but feel like he’d been cursed. Akaashi always longed for someone to catch his interest, someone to flirt, court, and learn more about, but a person like that had never crossed his path. Until Bokuto did, at the worst time possible, and it left him wondering why did that happen. Satori would say it was a sign for him to drop the investigation, for sure.

But it was too late. Akaashi was neck-deep into this situation.

* * *

Later that night, the detective was sat on the floor of his apartment, slouched by Kenma’s side. They were going through files, gathering extra information on the people whose identity he already was aware of. They needed to link all of them together to find out about a missing piece of the organization. Something wasn’t adding up, and putting an extra person into the mix would answer a lot of their questions.

“What’s his name again?” Kenma asked, idly typing on his laptop.

“Hinata Shoyo.”

“Okay, I think I got him…” He turned the computer in Akaashi’s direction. “I found his file on the police’s system, but I’m sure I did it in a way no one will find out about.” 

“Oh, I’ve seen this dude around. He’s like the second in command, chief officer Oikawa’s right-hand man. I’m not surprised he’s in it."

Akaashi’s phone chimed with a new notification. It was a message from an unknown number — Bokuto, he concluded, from the text. 

Sigh.

“What’s up?”

“Do you remember that guy from the restaurant? The one who followed me to the toilet.” Kenma nodded. “So, I ran into him earlier today at one of the schools, and I had to give him my number…” Akaashi heaved another sigh. “I’m super into him, but it’s not the time for that, you know?”

“Whoa, you’re into someone. That’s newsworthy.”

“Ugh, Kenma…” 

“I know exactly what you’re about to ask. I think you should give him a chance. A man like him isn’t a dime a dozen, you know? Maybe it’s like you said to him, it’s fate.” 

“I have to focus on the investigation. I’m already devoting all of myself to it.”

“You can focus on both, Akaashi, it’ll be good for you. You need some downtime every now and then.” 

“It’s hard to think about it, I don’t feel like I can just go on and do something like this.” Yet another sigh escaped from Akaashi’s lips as he took his glasses off, hands covering his eyes. “I wanted to believe the world is perfect and all people are happy, and then I had that taken away from me.” 

Kenma didn't reply, moving his attention back to the screen, leaving Akaashi to his own devices. He chose to message Bokuto back, and think about the whole situation for a while. He didn’t want to bring anyone else into his life at that moment, not only because of the investigation, not because he didn’t feel in the right to do so, but because he was afraid of putting someone else’s life at risk. 

There wasn’t a lot of conversation after that. The air was filled by the clicks of Kenma’s mouse and the clacking of his keyboard, interrupted only by some comments whenever they came across new leads. 

That’s why Akaashi’s heart almost jumped out of his mouth when Kenma breathed sharply, his body visibly tensing up.

“Akaashi…”

“What is it?” 

He could feel the hesitation in Kenma’s voice as he pointed at the screen.

“I’m pretty sure Ushijima’s in it, too… Does that sound reasonable?” 

Akaashi’s muscles tightened. Fucking gut feeling.

“It does. It makes a lot of sense, actually. He’s always working on huge cases, all stuff related to powerful people.” His throat was dry. “I need to talk to Satori about this.”

Akaashi grabbed his phone without thinking twice, his friend’s number saved on speed dial. His call was redirected, as no one picked it up. He hoped his gut feeling would miss the spot this time.


	4. All the gold I've handed over to others.

As usual, Satori was the first to wake up. His husband and his boyfriend held on to each other, still asleep, and the doctor took some time to take in the scene before leaving the bed. He was so lucky to have those two in his life, such wonderful and lovely men. They deserved their rest, he thought, deciding to be extra careful when getting up. That was a day like any other, no special occasions in sight, but he was going to make an extra fancy breakfast for his lovers. They deserved that and every other good thing in the world.

Already over at the kitchen, Satori put all of his energies into cutting a bunch of oranges into a perfect shape to squeeze some juice out of them. While a mundane task, his concentration levels were so high, he didn’t notice the two men about to sneak up on him. Ushijima and Goshiki hugged him from behind, attacking their lover with a barrage of kisses. Satori’s serious frown was replaced by a huge smile, lips loose with laughter.

“We missed you in the bedroom…”, Ushijima whispered.

“Oh, I decided to make breakfast for you two, darling.”

“You’re really amazing, you know?” Goshiki looked over at the counter, observing Satori’s cooking.

“I’m not doing a lot, really. Sit down, I’m almost done! There’s only the juice left.”

Ushijima and Goshiki complied, sitting down side by side at the dinner table. In fact, it didn’t take long for the last part of their trio to join them, bringing along whatever still needed to be served. A smile still sat on his lips, stretching ear to ear, as he sat across his loved ones. 

“Thanks for the meal!” Satori put his hands together.

* * *

Satori and Ushijima had been married for three years by that point, and Goshiki joined them around halfway into that period. They had hooked up through a casual dating app — the husbands were looking for someone to help spice things up in their relationship. Of course, none of them expected to get so attached to each other. 

Goshiki was only one year younger than the couple and worked as a makeup artist and ballet dancer. There were no expectations past a good night out when he pressed the ‘like’ button on their profile. It went from a hook-up, to fuck buddies, to hanging out outside of sex, and then they were having dinner when Satori and Ushijima proposed him to officially join their relationship. He accepted, despite his slight fear of turning the third wheel over time. Looking back on it, Goshiki wanted to pat his past self and tell him to trust his new partners. They never let him aside and did everything in their power to make him feel included in their routine. 

Truth be told, all three were aware of how lucky they were to have each other in their lives. There wasn’t a single moment of hesitation or loneliness, they knew the others always had their back. That was one of the reasons why Satori loved his partners — and their relationship — so much. His trust in Ushijima and Goshiki was nearly blind; he’d give his life for the both of them, and vice-versa. No matter what happened, if they were along with him, everything would work out fine in the end. That faith in his lovers was nothing but pure devotion.

“Even the simplest dishes taste wonderful when you do it, Satori.” Ushijima’s smile was stern as he commented in-between sips of orange juice.

“You’re exaggerating, Wakatoshi. My food tastes like the food of any other person who knows the bare minimum of cooking.”

“He’s not, he’s completely right!” Goshiki intervened. “You’re a great cook!”

“Well, that’s two against one. Guess I’m beaten.” Before changing subjects, Satori drank another sip of juice. “You know, I’ve been thinking… Maybe we should go on a trip during our next vacation.”

“Anywhere in mind?” Despite the question, Ushijima already knew the answer.

“Bali, Indonesia.”

“That place with that huge swing where people take pictures?” 

“Right there, Tsu.” 

This was just a cover for their true plan. By that point, Satori and Ushijima wanted Goshiki to join their relationship beyond a physical level — they wanted him to become their husband. They looked into how to make that come true, and the best they could come up with was throwing a small ceremony to light unity candles. First, they’d ask for his hand in marriage during the trip, and then they’d throw the celebration. It wouldn’t be anything huge, they would have only a handful of people over; only those who were truly friends and wholeheartedly accepted their relationship. They couldn’t be legally tied, after all, but they still wanted to do something to make their marriage official — despite them knowing that wasn’t really necessary.

The only thing bothering Satori about the whole ordeal was Akaashi’s absence. He wished he could have thought of that before his best friend went on that suicidal mission of his. He was the first person he came out to, and Akaashi never thought less of him for his current relationship. When his family cut ties with him, Akaashi was the first to reach out to him. Satori wished he could watch his wedding to the loves of his life. 

But what could he do if Akaashi made a choice that led to being excluded from the rest of Satori’s life?

* * *

After breakfast, they decided on lounging around, simply enjoying each other’s company. Ushijima and Satori had harsh working hours, weekends almost always included, and maybe that was the one thing Goshiki would change about his lovers: their routines. He wanted them to lead a calmer life that’d allow them to have more time to breathe in and take it easy.

“Tsu, when’s your next show again?” Satori had his planner open, pen tall between his fingers.

“Next month, on the 23rd!”

“Okay! I’ll take a leave from work on that day.” He glanced over at Ushijima. “You should do the same, Wakatoshi.”

“Of course I’ll do it. Can’t miss any other performances from my favorite dancer.”

“And do you know any dancer other than me?” Goshiki teased.

“I don’t need to know anyone else to know who’ll be my favorite, Tsu.” 

Goshiki hugged Ushijima in appreciation, peppering his cheeks with light kisses. Satori followed suit, taking his husband from the other side. They teamed up on Ushijima, spoiling him all day long with many gestures, and he returned in equal amounts. Although they had little time together, they always made sure to make the most out of it. They loved each other deeply, and that’s what made them the happiest.


	5. Everything I haven't seen yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> skipped a week because of personal issues, but we're back now!

Bokuto smiled as he scrolled through his messages, every single one sent by Akaashi. They had been talking for some days by that point, and he waited for the right moment to ask him out. Since they bumped into each other at school, the teacher could only daydream about their future together, two kids and a dog included. Kuroo, on the other hand, couldn’t stand his blabbering anymore.

Akaashi definitely looked like someone serious, centered and who put thought before action, all traits opposite to Bokuto’s own. But that was what made things more interesting. Would he be able to make someone like that fall from him?

“I think I’ll ask him out.”

“Yeah, do it.” Kuroo cheered him on. “If you’re that much into him, then you should just do it.”

“I’ll do it right now!” Bokuto perked up. “I want to take him to the planetarium, he looks like the kind of person who’d enjoy this kind of place.”

* * *

Meanwhile, Akaashi went through a handful of files on investigations Ushijima had worked on. While aware his focus should be poured into that, he couldn’t help but immediately grab his phone whenever it chimed with a new notification. He could turn the internet off so it would stop distracting him, but he was unable to. He’d rather keep talking to Bokuto. 

He decided on accepting Kenma’s advice — he couldn’t spend all of his time nose-deep into work, indeed. However, he couldn’t get too serious about Bokuto, either. It was too dangerous. He seemed to be an amazing, shining guy, and was able to warm Akaashi’s heart with the simplest of words. He’d never forgive himself if someone else had to pay for the consequences of his acts. 

His phone rang again, and the detective’s hand flew to it. A smile grew on his lips — Bokuto invited him to hang out the next day. Although excited, Akaashi didn’t answer right away, taking a moment to reflect on it. Should he spend his free time at the current moment with something other than the investigation? Had he made enough progress to allow what? Well, yes. Ushijima’s name coming up was something huge, so maybe he could go out with Bokuto as a reward. Treat yourself, he thought.

Akaashi and Bokuto decided on meeting at the city's planetarium, right around lunch time.

* * *

The alarm rang right before half past nine, making Akaashi toss around for minutes before giving in to it. His hand instinctively moved to his forehead as he pieced the flashes of his sleep together. Whatever the meaning of it was, he dreamed something terrible had happened to Satori. Was that a message from his subconscious? He should call his friend as soon as possible -- he'd do it later that night. 

Akaashi brewed a cup of coffee while checking his notifications. One came around twenty minutes ago, a message from Bokuto, checking on the preparations for their date. The word made him stop on his tracks, staring at his cell phone as he let the weight of it sit down on him. 

A date.

Of course, he had been on plenty dates throughout his life, but it never had been more than that. It never progressed past that. Akaashi wasn't easy to flirt with, his interest in possible partners was usually very fleeting. He'd never been in a serious relationship, as much as he wanted to. He wondered how it felt to be loved and desired by someone else. 

And now he was on his way to a date, with someone who so far had caught his attention like no one ever managed to do -- to the point of Akaashi giving up on a day's progress just to be with him. All seemed to finally be falling into place, except for the fact that this time, he didn't want it to happen.

* * *

All that thinking led to Akaashi getting late. That, and a call from Kenma. On his way to the meeting spot, he had to text Bokuto multiple times to inform him of the circumstances. God forbid he ever thought he was being stood up, or being rejected, or anything like that.

“Oh my God, Bokuto, I’m so sorry!” were the first words that left Akaashi’s lips as he ran towards his date. 

“It’s okay, I’ve only waited for twenty minutes.” He smiled.

“I swear I’m usually not this irresponsible.”

“Akaashi, it’s fine.” Bokuto stated, showing him that he took that time to buy their tickets. “Here’s yours.”

“Thanks a lot…” Akaashi took it from him. “How much was it?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“So I can pay you.”

“No need for that.”

As they walked through the planetarium, Bokuto used his teaching skills to showcase the coolest parts of the museum to his date, who tried to make as clear as possible how much attention he was paying to him. The way he explained things was adorable, Akaashi thought. He probably was a great teacher.

However, astronomy wasn’t the main focus of their rendezvous. As they walked side by side, some light flirting developed between the couple. Every now and then Akaashi bumped his hand into Bokuto’s, as if making excuses to touch him. He already felt comfortable in Bokuto’s presence, and he believed the feeling was mutual.

“And now, here’s the main spotlight!” Bokuto announced, pushing onto a huge door. He gestured for Akaashi to walk into the exhibition, and as he did, he was marveled by what was on display. It was a projection of the night sky, looking so real, the detective was sure he could touch the stars. Bokuto was on his side, admiring the view. “I love it here, y’know? These stars are breathtaking.”

Akaashi’s attention moved to Bokuto, who focused on the display. He was sure his eyes were sparkling. Although the planetarium was beautiful, the person who took him there was even more stunning.

“You’re like a star…” The words came from Akaashi without a single thought attached to it, and he only noticed the weight of his sentence when Bokuto was smiling back at him.

“Such a compliment is a huge honor coming from you.” He answered, sliding one of his arms on top of Akaashi’s shoulders.

After that, they moved on to a different place to have lunch, and then there were no other plans. The couple settled for walking around aimlessly, talking about anything and everything until night fell. Bokuto drove Akaashi home, and they talked a little more before parting ways, this time about the wonderful day they had. Somewhere halfway into it, Bokuto rested one of his hands on Akaashi’s face, drawing closer to him.

“Thank you for giving me this chance, Akaashi… I hope I’ll be able to get to know more and more of you.”

“I feel the same, Bokuto.”

Akaashi shortened their distance, eyes immediately falling on the pair of lips in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he dived in, but rather than listening to his heart’s whims, he kissed Bokuto’s cheek. Moving away, one of his hands already rested on the doorknob.

“See you soon, twinkling star.”

* * *

Upon entering his apartment, Akaashi dashed straight to the bedroom, plopping down on the bed. His smile widened from ear to ear, it was as if he was walking on cloud nine. He couldn’t be more satisfied; the date had been great and Bokuto was unbelievably amazing. Akaashi wanted more of him. If it wasn’t for the investigation, he’d definitely marry that man. Sincerely, he couldn’t remember the last time he felt this much happiness. 

However, any good feelings running through his mind vanished at the sight of his still open computer, with a stack of annotations by it. Especially when his eyes landed on the small picture of Ushijima, reminding him of his promise to himself from that morning. Satori’s number was on speed dial, and he silently prayed that this time, he would be the one to pick the call up.

“Satori? It’s me.” Akashi gulped, trying to look for the most appropriate words to use in that situation. “I need to tell you something about your husband.” 


	6. God was killed by all of you.

Ushijima parked his car across from the police station. He had been summoned by the head chief right in the middle of the weekend, and despite him wanting to spend the day along with his boys, he had to attend to it. He loved his job, sincerely, but not having enough time to live his own life was awful.

There were little to no people around, basically only the servers on duty. The detective greeted his workmates before heading to the chief’s room. He could tell why he had to be there, and the idea didn’t make him any happier. It could only mean more work.

“Good morning, Ushijima.”

“Good morning, Suna.” To be fair, he wasn’t very fond of Suna. Even though he was Satori’s friend, he never really sympathized with the other man — even if there was no apparent reason for that.

He didn’t notice Suna’s eyes following him as he positioned himself before Oikawa’s door. Right after knocking, he was granted permission to enter; when doing so, he was graced with Hinata’s presence, browsing his laptop right next to Oikawa’s desk.

“Good morning, chief. Good morning, Hinata.”

“I’d like to say the same”, Oikawa replied. “But I don’t think any part of today will be good at all.”

“Yes…” Hinata nodded, finally prying his eyes from the screen. “Someone has looked my info up. Even got a backup of my files from the main system.”

“Your files?” Ushijima’s surprise was legit as he raised an eyebrow at the duo. “Only yours?”

“Yeah, that’s why we’re this worried. There’s no reason why someone would get my files especifically.”

“Hinata has a great reputation around here, after all.”

“Can you look for who requested the backup?” Ushijima finally sat down on the couch, letting the situation sink in.

“Not yet, we’re trying to find out. It’s hard to think our scheme might be the reason for it, but it’s not like there’s any other possibility.” Oikawa sighed, slicking his hair back. “But if that’s their motivation, then they’ve been after us for a while now.”

The idea of someone unveiling their scheme was truly worrisome. Everyone who was into it wasn’t afraid of being denounced by their police mates. In fact, the biggest danger was the possibility of someone leaking information to the general public, which could only result in a ton of chaos. Ushijima couldn’t think of anyone who was willing to jump into such an investigation, since it spelt out “witness elimination”. 

The trio of policemen spent the rest of their morning discussing suspects and what could come next. The only thing able to interrupt them was the lunch hour alarm, when Hinata remembered he had an appointment and had to leave Oikawa and Ushijima by themselves.

“So, how’s Satori doing?” The chief asked. “Must have been so hard on him, losing his best friend.”

“I’m worried, to be honest… He says it doesn’t feel real yet, he’s acting like nothing happened, you know? I’m afraid he’s deep in denial.”

“I see… They were very close, I still don’t know if it was the best idea to allow him to perform the autopsy.”

“I’m also afraid he’s suffering in silence, trying to put up a front… Tendou has this terrible habit of never putting himself as his priority.”

“Very unlike you, right, Wakatoshi?” Oikawa’s gaze had a teasing glint, making the detective heave a deep sigh. He knew what was coming next.

“You love bringing that up, don’t you?”

“What can I do if I loved what you did to me that one time? Even thinking of it gets me hard.”

“And it was the last time ever, Oikawa.” Ushijima’s voice raised in tone. “Please, let’s change our topic.”

“You hate being reminded of how selfish you are, right? But I still love doing it…” He smiled. “I doubt Satori has hooked up with someone else when you two fought days before your wedding… But poor you, right? You were nothing but a simple man who needed to let some steam off, and you were so lucky to find me…”

“I’m not the only one who was wrong. You knew I was engaged, you were invited to my wedding.”

“But you’re more at fault than I am. I’m single, I can shag anyone who fancies me.”

“Sometimes it’s hard to believe you’re my friend, you know?”

“Besides your husband and your boyfriend, I’m the only one you have, Wakatoshi.”

Ushijima reached his limit, getting up and walking away from the room. He could feel he was about to pop a vein. He enjoyed Oikawa’s company, but that man was able to drive him up like no one else could. He couldn’t go home, not yet. He didn’t want to look at Satori and think of his mistake. It happened years ago, but everything felt very recent to him. The memories were still fresh in his mind.

* * *

It was nighttime when he finally walked into their apartment. Ushijima spent the afternoon at the gym, boxing — his favorite thing to do when stress caught up to him. It was around half past six, he noticed, explaining Goshiki’s absence from the living room. He probably still was at the ballet studio. Satori, on the other hand, seemed to be watching Grey’s Anatomy (something Ushijima couldn’t find the fun in). That was only a mere deduction, though, because despite the TV turned on, there was no one around to watch it. 

Ushijima shrugged and moved on to the bathroom, he needed to shower — but he stopped on his tracks upon hearing Satori’s voice coming from the other side of the door. He was about to knock to announce his arrival, but he seemed to be talking to someone else. Usually, Ushijima would let it go and wait in another room, but it was impossible to ignore him after what he heard.

“... I can’t do that.” Satori’s voice wavered, as if choking on tears. “I love my husband, and I love Tsu… I can’t just leave him behind, Kei…”

Ushijima raised an eyebrow, asking himself what the hell was going on in that conversation, and who Satori was talking to. He could think of two people whose name had “Kei” on it, and one of them was dead. He wondered if Oikawa had spilled everything to his husband, but that sounded too outlandish. That wasn’t like him.

Satori wasn’t quite acquainted with Tsukishima Kei, and Akaashi Keiji was dead. The detective left the hallway, settling on using the spare toilet. He was trying to come to terms with what he heard, and his mind was clouded with possibilities… until a question popped into his head.

Was Akaashi Keiji really dead?


	7. The future is no longer what it used to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (points at the recently added "sexual content" tag)

Akaashi dashed out of the shower as he heard his phone ringing non-stop. He was worried about whoever was trying to reach him with such insistence, and Satori wouldn’t leave his mind. Reading Bokuto’s contact info on the screen, though, filled with him relief. However, he couldn’t help but wonder why he was trying so hard to talk to him.

“Hello?”

“Oh, Akaashi, hey!”

“Is everything okay?” Akaashi breathed in. “You’ve called me… a _couple_ of times, I got worried.”

“Yeah, everything’s fine, sorry for worrying you!” It was possible to hear someone babbling in the background. “It’s just that… You know Kuroo? That friend of mine, who was with me at the restaurant. He has been bugging me to ask you to introduce him to your friend. I swear he’s a nice guy, besides him teaching Chemistry."

“He wants to talk to Kenma?”

“I don’t know his name, but if he’s the one who was having lunch with you, so that’s it.”

“Oh, tell your friend he’s very lucky, because Kenma thought he was pretty cute.”

“Perfect! Then what do you think about the four of us going out for dinner?”

“Like a double date?”

“Like a double date.”

“I thought that only happened in movies, but I’m in. Kenma’s in as well.” Akaashi smiled. “He doesn’t have a say on it.”

“Would tomorrow evening work for you?”

“Tomorrow evening works just fine for me.”

After hanging up, Akaashi didn’t put the phone away — he immediately called Kenma, telling him about the invite and making it clear that he already accepted it on his friend’s behalf. Although Kenma was a little shocked, he didn’t complain. Kuroo had caught his attention, after all. 

And once again, Akaashi was lost in thoughts. Why was all of that happening at that moment? During the day, he spent his time investigating a huge corruption scheme inside the police forces; at night, his mind was on planning dates with a handsome teacher. He had promised to himself he’d devote all of his efforts to his job, but in the end, his plans derailed.

He had to stay alert, or he would end up getting too close to Bokuto.

* * *

Kuroo had been facing the mirror for the biggest part of thirty minutes, fixing his hair. On the other side of the room, Bokuto made a mess out of his closet, trying to find the perfect fit. The duo was very excited for the double date, after all — after so many years of friendship, it was their first time doing something like that. The possibility of a pair of best friends dating another pair of best friends was very interesting.

“Do you know anything about Akaashi’s friend?”

“Dude, I didn’t even know his name until yesterday. So yeah, I got nothing.”

“Well, I know he’s my type.”

“If he’s Akaashi’s friend, he must be a nice guy.”

“Do you already trust him that much?” Kuroo grinned, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

“If you talked to him every single day, you’d get what I mean.” Bokuto swung a keychain, throwing it at Kuroo. “Now let’s get going.”

* * *

When Kuroo and Bokuto arrived at the restaurant, Akaashi and Kenma already were chatting away over their menus, stalling for time before ordering. That was when Kuroo’s nerves got to him, and he started having second thoughts about the whole ordeal. Was any of this a good idea, really? Akaashi and Bokuto were already so close, wouldn’t that make things awkward? Maybe Kenma and him being there would be the same as cockblocking them or something, which would make the mood go down, or…?

“Good evening, Akaashi!” Bokuto greeted with all of his might.

“Good evening, Bokuto.”

“And a great evening to you, Kenma, who made Kuroo here bother me until I called Akaashi and arranged this date.”

“Oh, good evening, Bokuto.” Kenma’s smile was gentle as he stared at Kuroo. “Good evening, Kuroo.” 

“Good evening, gentlemen.” Kuroo smiled back, worries fading away as he noticed how amazing his name sounded on Kenma’s lips. 

* * *

As words were exchanged and orders were taken, the quartet laughed at each other and especially at Bokuto’s stories. Kuroo managed to relax and let things happen naturally — and so they did, he thought, as his eyes met Kenma’s as they smiled. Everything seemed to be going smoothly. Not only between them, of course; Kuroo was glad to see how happy Akaashi and Bokuto were around each other. If only the same happened to Kenma and him…

“So, Kuroo…” Akaashi spoke up. “As the good friend I am, I feel kind of compelled to do this. What are your intentions with Kenma?” 

Kenma almost spat out his drink, forcing a gulp down before choking on it. He didn’t expect them to get into that subject this early in their still non-existent relationship, and the embarrassment caught up to him.

“You see, Akaashi, Kenma has had my attention ever since I laid my eyes on him back then in the diner. He’s very charming, from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet, I feel like I was enchanted by him. And since you’re hitting it off so well with my best friend, I thought it was a nice chance to try my hand at it too.”

“Don’t you have anything else in mind? Like a serious relationship, or something along these lines.”

“I don’t know if I can say something about that this early,” Kuroo pondered. “But more than anything else, I just want to get to know him. I want to let things happen naturally, and if it’s meant to be, then it will happen.” 

“Nice answer.”

“Hey, Bokuto, isn’t it weird that they’re having this talk as if we’re not here?” Kenma deadpanned, making the other man bend in laughter. 

The mood in that table was amazing and full of smiles. If anything, it was only bringing Akaashi and Bokuto closer, with every smile becoming a little softer, every gaze being held for a little longer, until they started holding hands under the table. That was when they decided to move on with their night. 

* * *

Bokuto swung an arm over Akaashi’s shoulders as they left the restaurant, while Kuroo and Kenma walked some steps behind. It didn’t take long for everyone to silently conclude they’d part ways, and so they said their goodbyes. It was pretty clear, though, that Akaashi and his date wouldn’t go their separate ways any soon.

“I’m taking you home, right?” Bokuto asked, pointing at the car.

“Right… But I don’t feel like going home already.” Akaashi whispered. “What do you think about catching a movie?” 

“I think it’s an amazing idea.”

“Well, since the lovebirds have made their plans,” Kuroo fake-coughed. “We could make plans for us too, right, Kenma?”

“Yeah, I want dessert, and then I can give you a ride home…” Kenma smiled. “I can’t leave you all by yourself alone at night. You’re too pretty for your own good.” 

With everything settled, Bokuto and Akaashi drove away from the parking lot. It didn’t take long to spot Kuroo and Kenma some stores away from an ice cream parlor. What they couldn’t spot was Kuroo’s struggle to decide if it was a good time to hold his date’s hand. The final decision, though, was made by Kenma, who linked their fingers together. Not surprising, Akaashi thought, Kuroo’s interest was far from one-sided.

“Do you think they’ll work out?” He asked.

“I hope so, they make a pretty cute couple.” Bokuto nodded, and then added, “Well, not as cute as you and I, but you get it.” 

Akaashi’s reply was a kiss pressed to his cheek and a sweet smile. He wasn’t planning to fall in love, but it was undeniable how lovely Bokuto was. That man caught him like no one ever did, and if they had met in another moment of his life, they’d already be wearing matching rings. 

“Akaashi?”

“Yeah?”

“Your house or mine?”

“Yours, I don’t have a TV at home.”

“And when did I mention having one?” Bokuto grinned.

* * *

It didn’t take long for them to arrive at their destination, and it was quite obvious that no movies were going to be watched that night. On their way up to the flat, their tightly held hands and barely concealed glances denounced how eager they were to get down to it. They gravitated to each other like magnets, desperate to meet halfway. 

Bokuto barely had the time to lock the door after walking into the apartment, since Akaashi almost threw himself into his date’s arms. He replied by firmly positioning his hands on Akaashi’s waist, while his partner’s hands held his chin. Even under the thick rim of the glasses, Bokuto could see blue eyes shining bright.

Akaashi could describe the feeling of kissing Bokuto as nothing but “magical”, the way they blended into each other was breathtaking. He already had imagined how good it would feel, but _doing_ it went past any of his expectations. It felt like having a weight lifted from his back, like walking on clouds.

They’d spend more time on the kiss if it wasn’t for oxygen nagging at them. However, they refused to part more than needed, foreheads touching. Akaashi had been in that flat for less than ten minutes, but his body already begged for everything Bokuto could give him.

“Hey, can I check your bedroom out?” He whispered.

“My pleasure.”

Literally sweeping him off his feet, Bokuto lifted Akaashi up, carrying him to his bedroom. Once there, he placed the investigator on the bed, getting on it himself and hovering over his body. Before Akaashi could do anything, Bokuto kissed him with even more eagerness than before. This time, though, he didn’t linger or waited until he couldn’t breathe, as his partner noticed when feeling lips touching the side of his neck.

After their clothes were thrown on the floor, Akaashi was sure that Bokuto had been sculpted by the hands of an angel. They were almost the same height, but his partner certainly had a sturdier body. In spite of that, he was a gentle person, who touched Akaashi with nothing but care and affection.

The weather outside was cold, Akaashi had left the house wearing only pants and a jacket; however, inside that room, he could feel sweat trickling down his body. By no means was he uncomfortable, though — feeling Bokuto's skin against his own brought him immense satisfaction. In fact, every little thing he did sent waves of pleasure through his body, rocking him to his core.

Akaashi couldn't help but think that Bokuto had read his instruction manual.

With each moment that transpired between them, the couple got more and more into it. Akaashi shuddered and called out to his lover in-between moans. Bokuto didn't even have the courage to close his eyes, wanting to see every expression of pleasure that crossed his partner’s face. His hands slid up and down against Akaashi's body, and probably not even God knew where his self-control was coming from, how he still hadn’t painted his skin with marks all over. Even if they weren’t in a relationship, Bokuto wanted to make it clear that this man had been his, even if for only one night.

When Akaashi was sure he couldn’t last much longer, he realized he’d never been with anyone as dedicated to making him feel good as Bokuto was. He was absolutely mesmerized by him, and he wanted to curse the universe for making them cross paths right at that point in his life. He knew that if he didn't walk away from him, if he didn’t put a distance between them, he would end up falling in love, if that wasn't already happening. However, at the same time, the idea of giving up on Bokuto was just as painful as the idea of losing him one day.

“Akaashi, you’re amazing…” Bokuto's words made Akaashi open his eyes. When he saw the expression on his face, he knew he wasn't referring only to what they were doing at the moment.

Tears welled up in his eyes, threatening to spill out. Akaashi quickly wrapped his arms around Bokuto's neck, hiding his face in the curve of his shoulder. That compliment alone had made every single bad thought vanish from his mind, and he decided that at least, for once, he’d allow himself to enjoy the moment.

“You’re amazing too, Bokuto…” He whispered.

And then they melted away in pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> any comments posted here will be sent right away to the writer :)


End file.
